


Impossible Mitchell

by LegolasLovely



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, John Mitchell - Freeform, Major Character Injury, Mitchell - Freeform, Vampires, Violence, herrick dies, mitchell lives, vampire boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 05:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasLovely/pseuds/LegolasLovely
Summary: (Y/N) does not agree with Mitchell’s decision to sacrifice himself to save his friends





	Impossible Mitchell

**Author's Note:**

> So I am watching Being Human and because I can’t focus on ANYTHING I basically rewrote the last episode of season 1? It’s fine. Have some yummy vampire boyfriend feels.  
{Warnings: Season 1 Spoilers!!!! Violence, villain death, angst, fluff, language}

The arguing had gone on for hours. The thick, heavy air was being sucked into tight, frustrated lungs in attempts to calm them. Many tears had welled, been swallowed or pushed down, but none had fallen. Each combatant had held up their fortress like a celebrated general.

So far, you had been quiet, though sarcastic responses sometimes flowed from your mouth from your slouched spot on the couch. Annie, as she was all the time you’d been able to see her, was brash from her perch on the stairs. George was by the door, always ready to run from confrontation and Mitchell was sitting at the kitchen table as if life would always go on as normal. But you knew he was wrong.

“What do you think about that? You think it’ll work?” Annie asked, turned to you and George. When Mitchell began to speak, she cut him off. “You don’t get a say in this, since you’ve obviously gone mad.”

Mitchell sighed. “Annie, this is what’s best. Herrick doesn’t want you, he wants me. This way whatever happens-”

“Whatever happens?” she shrieked. “You mean you getting your head ripped off?”

“Whatever happens, you will be safe. George will start again somewhere far away, hopefully with Nina, and you can go with him.”

“What about me?” you asked. All heads turned to you, but you were focused on Mitchell. “Since you’re dictating everything, what do I get to do once you turn to dust? What’s going to happen to me?”

“Nothing’s going to happen to you,” he said.

“Fun.”

“(Y/N), you’re human. You were never supposed to be pulled into this danger,” Mitchell said.

You scoffed. “I was never pulled into anything.”

It was true. You had been close with the boys since they moved in and had somehow been able to see Annie from the beginning. She had become as close a friend to you as George and Mitchell had. It was always the four of you. Though you were as normal a human as they come, you were perceptive and sharp and it didn’t take long for you to catch on to their secrets. And you promised to keep them. And so far they had kept you safe.

“But you’re not meant to be- with us.” Mitchell struggled for the words.

“Oh right, I forgot. I don’t belong.”

“You don’t belong in danger,” he said.

You sucked in another deep breath. “None of us will be in danger once we take out Herrick. You can’t do it alone.”

“She’s right,” Annie said. You both looked to George for his approval, but it wasn’t there. “George?”

He threw his hands up. “Mitchell’s made his decision.”

“And given that it’s a stupid decision, I’ve elected to ignore it,” you said, crossing your legs. You squinted at George. Something in him was brewing. He stepped over to you, closing you off from the others.

“We have a chance- you and me,” he said. “We have a chance to live out the rest of our lives without this.”

“Without Mitchell,” you said.

You watched his cheeks redden and tears well in his eyes. “I-I… yes.”

You stood, watching him cower. “You’re gonna let him- You’re fine with him just…” You cut yourself off. You had trouble yelling at George and no words would come to you anyway.

Mitchell grasped the chair with his gloved fingers. You could see his fingertips turning white. “That’s what I want for you- for all three of you. To move on, to live human lives.”

“We’re not human!” Annie screamed, slamming her hand on the stair rail. Silence fell over the room as the wood shook.

At length, you barely heard George say, “I have to go find Nina.”

He left just as quietly. You looked to Annie and saw tears finally streaming down her face. Then her form disappeared and you heard the door to her room slam shut. You knew you were alone with Mitchell. Impossible Mitchell.

You met him in the kitchen. You felt his eyes on you as you picked a full mug from the counter, smelled it to make sure the liquid inside was coffee, and sipped. Then you leaned back onto the counter and stared at your fingers circling the lukewarm mug.

“I have to do it, (Y/N),” he said.

Your gaze flew to him. When he saw the fire in it, his own fell to your hands. “You don’t have to do anything,” you said.

He stood, running a hand through his hair and then leaning on the back of the chair. “I wish you wouldn’t worry about me. You don’t need to.”

“Oh, okay. I’ll take that off my to-do list.” You chuckled but it was thick with disdain. “We should have let you die the first time he staked you. Would have saved us the medical bill.”

He actually smiled at you. It was lopsided and small, but it was there and you knew that his mind was made up. He was handling you, distracting you. Your chest tightened and you finally let out the screams you’d been holding in for hours.

“Don’t I have any say in this? You’re the only one who gets to decide what we all do with our lives- after-lives- whatever? Is that what happens when you’re old as shit- you live forever and then you get to control everything? You asshole!”

The cup that was in your hands was now in pieces, shattered against the wall and strewn about the floor. His hands were around your face. “Don’t touch me. Get off,” you said, but he held you until you looked at him. His brown eyes were round as he stared at you.

“I’ve hurt too many people,” he whispered.

“And you’ve helped plenty. Look at us. What were we before you found us?” Tears choked you as you thought about what your life would be if you hadn’t met the weirdos downstairs. “You’re trying to be some righteous martyr or something-”

He shushed you. You didn’t realize until then how your sobs were wracking your body or how tightly you were squeezing his arms. He pulled you into him but you hit at his chest like it was a drum. “Let me go. I’m fine.”

You broke free and stepped from him, almost tripping as you walked back to the couch. “This is your fault. You never listen!” You wiped your tears from your cheeks with your sleeves, blind to what was around you. “Why can’t you ever just listen to me? I know what I’m talking about sometimes, you know-”

You were cut off by the force of his embrace. He had saved you from falling flat on the floor, tripping over the small table in front of the couch. His arms were tight around you, the palm of his hand cupping the back of your head.

You gasped for air and glued your face to the crook of his neck. “I’m not letting you go alone.”

“I know.” His fingers ran through your hair and drew circles on your back until your ribs stopped shaking and your breathing normalized. “I know you won’t let me go. And I love you for that. But I’m doing this for you.”

Before you could grab him again, he was gone. You tried to open your eyes as wide as they would go but all you saw was black. You took a step, almost falling into the wall. Not a wall, a door. He had locked you in the closet. You groped for the handle, jarring it with a force that almost took it off the wood. You slammed your fists on the door and called out until your voice was thick and your throat felt like fire. You didn’t hear his apologies or the front door close as he left the house.

***

He waited patiently on the rooftop of the hospital for what felt like a lifetime. A mortal lifetime. He felt strangely calm as he watched the cars whiz by on the street below. One thing he had enjoyed in his extra time on Earth was watching the technology of this world advance before his eyes.

“I knew you’d come.”

The voice annoyed him more than anything. He turned around to see Herrick standing alone, as promised.

“Even in the old days, you never a liar,” he said.

Mitchell took a step toward him, and Herrick’s eyes blackened as he towered over him. “But you have always been. How do I know you’ll keep your word?”

“You don’t believe I’ll be merciful? That your death will be quick?” He poked Mitchell’s chest.

“I don’t believe you’ll leave my friends alone.”

Herrick chuckled and stepped back. “Ah, the dog.”

“And the others.”

He hummed. “Did we agree on all three of them?”

Mitchell growled.

“Even the human?” He frowned hard. “I can’t stop thinking about that one. She’d keep me satisfied for months. Uh-uh,” he said, holding a hand out to stop Mitchell from speaking. “I said what I said- I said she’d be safe.”

Mitchell’s shoulders dropped in relief.

“But I was always a liar.”

Before Mitchell could get out of the way, Herrick turned, leaning his weight into a hit across his opponent’s face. Mitchell caught himself, lying on his back on the ground. He spat and slid away, watching Herrick pull a freshly sharpened stake from his jacket.

“You fool. You stupid fool. After everything you’ve done, you would think I would have mercy on your friends? Have mercy on you? You almost blew the whole operation wide open, Mitchell. You have to pay for that.”

“They won’t fight you. They’ll go far away, they’ll leave you alone.”

“Oh, I believe it.” He watched Mitchell as he pushed himself off the ground and stood with a muffled grunt. He slowly advanced as he spoke. “I believe your friends will do as you told them to. They’ll run away, start anew somewhere far away. But I also believe they won’t be able to protect themselves once you’re gone. And since you’ve threatened the revolution, I have to do something about it- I have to send a message. Wherever they go, I’ll find them. And I’ll dispose of them and I promise it won’t be pretty-”

Mitchell lunged at him, but Herrick was older and stronger. He pushed back, stabbing Mitchell in the arm with the stake and painfully yanking it back out again. “Oops, that wasn’t right. It has to go in your heart.”

Mitchell stumbled backwards until the back of his legs were pushed against the edge of the building. Herrick had him pinned against the cement drop off. He held the stake high in the air. “I will hunt down every single person you have even said hello to in the past hundred years and kill them. And it’s all your fault, Mitchell. Just because you wanted to play human. No more.”

Mitchell watched as the stake fell to his chest. He ignored the pain in his chin, the throbbing in his arm. His ears picked up the loud honking from far below, frustrated people simply trying to get home from their mundane jobs to make a boring or burnt dinner for teenagers who ignored them. That life was stolen from him and now Herrick was going to steal it from many more and there was nothing he’d be able to do about it. He was going to die. Again. He’d be dust in the wind. He closed his eyes and accepted it.

He heard a scream and assumed it was his own. He felt no more pain than he had already felt, but would he? Or would he die instantly? He opened his eyes to see the sky. Was that it? Was he dust?

“Is he dead?”

“I don’t know! That’s how you do it, right? You stab them in the heart, that’s on the left, right? What if I missed?”

“(Y/N), this is no time to tell us that you’re not familiar with human anatomy.”

“He’s not human, George!”

Mitchell straightened and saw you, George and Annie arguing as if nothing had changed.

“Shouldn’t he have turned to dust by now? How do we know if he’s-oh there he goes.”

All eyes watched the cloud that once was Herrick float away into the air.

“That’s gross,” Annie said.

“(Y/N).” All heads turned to Mitchell as he whispered your name. “How did you-”

“Get out of the fucking closet you locked me in? You asshole!” You closed the distance between you and smacked him hard on his good shoulder. “You complete asshole!”

Mitchell’s mouth fell open. He barely reacted to your hits.

“She’s right!” Annie shouted.

“How could you do that to her, Mitchell?” George said. “She had been screaming and crying, locked in there for an hour before I came back to the house and found her.”

You continued to fight as George spoke. His agreements only spurred you on more. Then Mitchell grabbed your arms. “(Y/N).”

“No. Not this again, let me go.”

Then he kissed you. In half a moment, his arms surrounded you and held you firmly against him as his fists pulled at your jacket. His curls tickled your forehead and cheeks and before you could react, he let you go.

“Um?” You heard from George.

You pointed at him, but kept your eyes glued to Mitchell. “I second that.”

One arm remained around your waist and the second lifted to allow a cold thumb to wave over your cheek. He breathed out a laugh, relief glowing in his angled features. “I’m sorry I locked you in the closet.”

“As you should be.”

He kissed you once more, and this time you returned it.


End file.
